Mirror
by lewdness
Summary: The boys had each other, and after a conversation with Naminé, Kairi can't help but think things might work out after all. [KairiNaminé long drabble, mentions of SoraRiku] [post KH2]


Title- Mirror

Rating- K

Pairing: Kairi/Naminé, mentions of Sora/Riku

Warnings: Girls kissing, and er, heartcest? What would you even call this?

Summary: The boys had each other, Kairi had Naminé and she can't help but think things just might work out. KairiNaminé oneshot, mentions of SoraRiku post kh2

AN: Blah. The two racing down the hall or whatever in TWTNW holding hands made me squee. Partially written due to talking to archy the cockroach after I was complaining about the lack of Kairi/Naminé out there- she suggested mirror sex, I believe, but I suck at writing anything like that in general. Thus, this was born.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

--

"Night, Kai," Sora smiled, waving his hand before vanishing into his bedroom, the door clicking closed quietly. Standing there a moment longer, Kairi sighed and rubbed her eyes before walking off to her own room, rolling her shoulders in an attempt to rid herself of some of the tension that seemed to find its way into her every night. Tomorrow morning would be like every other morning, she knew; both boys would get up later than her and come to her room- from there they would go downstairs and eat breakfast, chatting about random little things. The boys would sit together and little touches on the wrist or looks would make it clear to her what was going on had she not already known about their relationship already.

It wasn't as if she wasn't happy for them- it was wonderful to see them together after they had danced around each other for so long, but there was always that little part of her that couldn't help but feel…

"Jealousy. It's a human emotion," a soft voice stated from across the room. Kairi smiled at the blonde girl tiredly, closing the door and making her way over to the bed. It wasn't the first time that the blonde seemed to have read her thoughts and it wouldn't be the last time; having the mental bond of sorts was to blame for that, they assumed.

Naminé's sketches were across the middle of the bed, some were of Riku and Sora, and others were of Kairi herself. There were a few of the other people that they had encountered through their traveling to different worlds. An unfinished one of a slender girl with a kimono on, her hair pulled back and neatly held with a flower clip, rested on the blonde's lap. "You're tired."

The subject change forced the princess from her thoughts. "A little," Kairi admitted, sitting down on the edge of the bed so she could examine the pictures a little better. "They're amazing, as usual." Which, they were, just like every other picture the blonde had done. Kairi herself had attempted to take up drawing under the impression that if her former Nobody was able to produce such works then perhaps the talent had carried over to her. It wasn't so- Kairi wasn't a horrible artist, per se, but there was no doubt in her mind that art was better left to Naminé.

A slight flush rose up on the pale girl's cheeks at the compliment. "Thank you. Here, I won't keep you up. I know you've been awake since dawn," Naminé waved a hand, the papers shuffling themselves into a neat stack before vanishing completely. The trick never ceased to amaze Kairi- even though she had seen it multiple times, once more was never annoying. Folding her slender hands neatly on her lap, the blonde tilted her head to the side to regard her friend with a serious expression. "Remember what I said? You are entitled to be jealous of them; they are your emotions, no one else's."

Of course the other girl would think this way- Naminé had admitted early on that such strong emotions had confused her at first, and even now she was under the impression that anyone was entitled to feel anything that they wanted. In theory it worked, but when put into words it didn't sound quite as nice. Smiling wryly, Kairi shrugged and withheld another sigh, reaching back to undo the clip that held her hair up- it had been a hot day and the last thing she had wanted was sweat-sticky hair on the back of her neck. Riku had had the same idea, but refused to use one of her pink rubber bands- after a laugh she had given him one of the less feminine, black ones so he wouldn't be miserable as well. "No, they're my best friends. I've been hoping that they would get together for the longest time," she met Naminé's calm blue eyes, then turned her attention down to the dark gray of the bed covers.

"Come here," Naminé requested quietly, patting her lap, voice carrying through the dead silence of the room. Kairi couldn't help the half-hearted laugh, recognizing the gesture as what her adoptive mother had used to do when she had a nightmare or was simply seeking comfort. With her head pillowed on the blonde girl's thighs, and slender fingers combing through her hair, Kairi felt her eyes begin to close in contentment. "You are not alone. I know you know this, but I feel like reminding you. They do not realize that you desire what they have, because you do not tell them. Wouldn't it be better if you did?"

"What could they do about it?" Kairi smiled though it was only half visible. "I'll live, Naminé, don't worry."

There was a moment of silence, broken only by the even breathing from both girls. "You have me, you know. We are one of the same essentially," Naminé said quietly, voice softer and more hesitant than Kairi could remember hearing in a long time.

"Nami, you're your own person. _I _keep saying it, but I don't think you realize. You're my other half in a way but you're still an entirely different person."

A soft laugh escaped the former Nobody, her fingers not pausing in their stroking. "I know I am no longer a Nobody, the feelings and emotions are so much sharper now that I almost forget what being a Nobody was like. I am curious, though," Naminé tugged lightly on the princess' hair, prompting her to sit up. "You may pull away if I make you uncomfortable."

Kairi blinked, not having time to figure out what the blonde meant by it, suddenly finding a pair of soft lips against her own. _Oh. _

She wouldn't lie to herself, more than once she had thought about this, ever since they had found that Naminé was able to manifest herself in her old body for increasing amounts of time and they had become close. Before the redhead knew it, she was responding to their kiss shyly at first, and then when Naminé's lips parted she found herself tentatively deepening it, tongue sliding across the blonde's bottom lip before meeting Naminé's own. Neither could hold back the soft sounds of pleasure that escaped as they grew more confident, slender hands tangling in hair, knees shifting and bringing them closer together.

Soon they broke apart, cheeks tinted pink, lips shining. "You didn't move away," Naminé observed softly, brushing back Kairi's bangs with a steady hand.

"Neither did you," Kairi responded, licking her lips unconsciously, unsure what to do with her hands and what to even say.

Thankfully, Naminé seemed to pick up on her confusion- the blonde smiled gently, pressing a final gentle kiss to Kairi's barely parted lips. "I've only an hour left at most after being out most of the day. Tomorrow is a new day."

The redhead nodded slowly, finding a hesitant smile on her face. Naminé was right- they had tomorrow and long after to figure everything out, and they would.

--

So many thank yous to out to Lightbulby, who offered to beta this and caught so many of my retarded mistakes. Thanks so much, I appreciate it so much.

If anyone is interested, I have a writing LJ (the link is in my profile) where I post everything as well as stuff that won't end up here. Feel free to check it out and friend if you so wish.

Reviews are loved, as well, if you find yourself having the time. :3


End file.
